


Companionship

by cherrytruck



Series: The Birkin Files [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Birkin is starting to enter a midlife crisis, Casual Sex, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, also literal egg, and so is Wesker, cherry is still thirsting for re2make news, spot the RE6 easter egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: After being away from family for so long, Birkin starts to crave the comfort of domestic life. But nobody is at home, and he only knows one other person to turn towards for company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 06/02/2017 Update: Added an extended DiReCTOr's cUt OMG bonus sex scene, hopefully it still flows with what's already there, but feel free to let me know what you think!

It rains, and it pours even harder. Birkin only barely escapes getting completely soaked as he remembered to bring his umbrella with him, but some droplets still fly into his face, much to his annoyance.

On a night like this he usually stays at work, opting to sleep in his own lab so he can immediately continue his research the following day. His laboratory even has the basic home essentials for him to maintain a somewhat clean and healthy life. At this point, it is more familiar to him than his actual family home.

He’s free for this weekend – finally an opportunity to go back home – but he knows Sherry and Annette are not waiting for him this time. They decided to take a holiday off for the week which Birkin had desperately wanted to join, but obligations at the Umbrella Corporation held him back from doing so. He hasn’t been home in the past two months, having been relocated to a different site which made the commute far too inconvenient.

So instead, he opts to find someone else for company – Albert Wesker. They also haven’t seen each other in a while as a result of their projects branching off from one another, though they still keep in touch.

Birkin knocks on the door, and Wesker answers soon enough. Still wearing sunglasses. _Of course._

“William? I wasn’t expecting you.” Wesker gestures for him to come in anyway, perhaps noticing the rain. Birkin takes off his coat and leaves the umbrella at the door. He begins to realize that it has been a while since the last time anyone welcomed him home.

“Thank you for having me. I know it’s a random visit, but I guess you’re used to it by now. I finished work quite late and nobody’s at home so I thought I’d drop by here instead.”

“Of course, Birkin.” Wesker remains the same as ever. “Have you eaten yet?”

Birkin looks at his watch and notices it is getting quite late. “Nope. Do you have anything we could have?”

“I have eggs in the kitchen. The usual.” Wesker smirks a little at that, and so does Birkin. Wesker has always loved his eggs and there isn’t much else he is capable of cooking.

Birkin makes his way to the kitchen as Wesker pours himself a drink. Having become experienced with the domestic life, gathering the cooking utensils feels almost like second nature to him now. He considers himself a decent cook for a father who doesn’t spend enough time at home. He pours the oil into the pan, and the scent of it begins to fill the room.

“How do you like your eggs, Albert?”

“However you want to make them. Surprise me. ”

Wesker is now sitting at the kitchen table. It seems that he intends to stay and dine with Birkin. It has been a while since Birkin last served dinner for anyone other than himself, and it has been even longer since he had someone to sit down to eat with.

Birkin decides to try the over-easy serving of eggs, something Wesker never attempts since he is all about boiling eggs as quick as possible before they’re edible. He chuckles to himself that he even remembers Wesker’s cooking habits. Birkin used to be like that, before the responsibilities of marriage made him realize he was expected to cook for others sometimes. He takes care to preserve the shape that the eggs have taken in the pan, and after they are cooked just right, Birkin takes them out and transfers them onto two plates. He finishes off by adding salt, pepper and a few garnishes he can find in around the kitchen.

“Here you go. I hope it’s a nice change for you.” Birkin sits himself down opposite his colleague, watching as Wesker picks up the fork and splits his eggs open. He takes a chunk and puts it into his mouth.

“Delicious. I need you to come and cook these for me more often.”

Birkin smiles at that. “Thank you. Annette taught me well.”

“Speaking of that. Where is your family now?”

“Sherry has her school holidays right now and Annette managed to get the week off, so they both went off to Hawaii. Unfortunately I couldn’t take any time off to be with them. So I’m here…still here.”

Wesker pauses his eating for a moment. “You normally don’t seem bothered and you stay in your lab. What made you decide to come here on this particular night?”

Birkin feels himself swallow. Indeed – he could have remained in the lab to continue his research, even if it was not on his schedule to be there. So why does he come here?

“I wanted to catch up with you and see how you were doing, I guess.” Birkin looks down and picks up his fork.

~

The two men relocate after finishing dinner. Birkin flicks through his notes on a project he has brought with him. There’s almost no difference in what he does between home and work, except the home provides a more comfortable place to sit.

“William, what is the point of going through all that rain to come here if you’re just going to do the same thing you do at work?” Wesker’s voice reaches him from behind. “I know you’re very dedicated, but you need to give that head of yours a little rest.”

“Well, it helps a lot when I’m with someone.” Birkin bends his head up on the couch enough to see Wesker upside-down. “It’s far more relaxing knowing I am not alone. I know it’s a strange thing, but it just makes my reading a lot more soothing.”

“You’ve always been quite the strange one.” Wesker walks up in front, which spares Birkin the need to angle his head in such an uncomfortable position. It doesn’t seem as if Wesker intends to join him on the couch though – instead, he leans down in front of him.

Neither of them say anything for a few moments, but Wesker breaks the silence again. “William. I think we both know why you are really here.”

Birkin looks down back on his papers to avoid eye contact with Wesker. “What do you mean?”

“I know you well enough to be able to tell when something’s wrong. I know you didn’t just come because you wanted to make eggs for me in exchange of having me stand here to help you with your reading.”

Birkin sighs. He was hoping to avoid the topic, but Wesker reads him too well. It may have been obvious from the moment Birkin had gone to his place without any prior plans, all too happy to have a domestic dinner together.

Wesker takes off his sunglasses. “William, look at me and tell me what’s going on.”

He can’t escape Wesker’s eyes. They pull him in and he feels compelled to open up to them. It’s true – he misses Annette, Sherry, Albert, he misses those few people close to him in this life. His research has distanced him from all of them. It hurts. It hurts him so much what his work is doing to him.

“Albert…I just, I thought I’d be able to deal with being moved to a new facility and working alone for a few months. But…I can’t help feeling as if I’m all alone. I’m becoming far too distant from my family. I’m sure Annette must hate me at this point and I wouldn’t be surprised if she wanted a divorce. At least problems at home I could escape at work, but...”

“Is your research not progressing as hoped?”

“It’s not that. I know the G-Virus will take time to learn about. It’s just…” Birkin feels his cheeks going warm. “I miss you too, Albert. Work isn’t the same when there’s nobody to talk to.”

Wesker looks unsurprised. “I thought it was something along those lines. William, you know you overwork yourself. It can get a little scary at times. Sometimes I cannot tell if I’m talking to the William who is obsessed with his brilliant research or the William who wants to fool the world into thinking he is a family man. But whichever one it is, you know I’m always here if you need me.”

Those words give him a sense of comfort, even if Wesker tries to be snarky. Birkin lets him get away with it. “Thanks, Albert. I…”

And then, Birkin notices Wesker’s hand land on one of his thighs. He gasps, though he does not make any effort to stop him through actions either. In fact, he places his own hand on Wesker’s, and the two give each other a look that they both mutually understand.

“Go on.”

“I…” Birkin wants to express himself in some kind of way, but he cannot seem to find the right words. “I…appreciate your company.”

“Works well enough for me.” Wesker’s touch suddenly becomes tighter as he squeezes Birkin, causing him to moan partly in pain but mostly because of the unexpected way Wesker proceeds.

“Albert…w-what are you…”

“This isn’t the first time we’ve done this. There’s no need to act so surprised.”

He is right – they did this when they were young, and they still do this even as Birkin pretends he wants to move on. They’re all too familiar with doing this whenever he is in some life crisis. They have already established Birkin has troubles when it comes to commitment.

The belt is loosened, and then his trousers are pulled off with his underwear. Birkin finally lets go of the papers when Wesker makes him do so, and proceeds to unbutton his shirt. He feels fingertips going over his chest, rubbing across his nipples – he can’t help but moan again, and he kisses Wesker when he comes up high enough for them to do so. It's all too brief for Birkin, so he pulls Wesker’s head towards his to make their kiss last longer. Neither seem to mind.

He feels a hand wrapping around where a rush of blood is pumping, and it feels as though Wesker knows what makes Birkin tick. The kisses start to sink down to his neck, then to his chest, his abdomen, then Wesker kneels on the floor. Birkin focuses on Wesker holding onto his shaft, eyes closed and teasingly running his sharp tongue against the tip.

“Mmm…Albert, y-you don’t have to…”

“Just relax, William…” Those are the words Wesker says last before he takes Birkin completely into his mouth. The sight alone is enough to make him get completely hard. He can’t help but feel he doesn’t deserve to be pampered by his colleague like this, not after unexpectedly crashing into his place and expecting Wesker to take the weight of his problems.

Wesker’s lips work up and down his length, his mouth feels hot and cold at the same time. It has been too long since he last felt the intimate touch of another person like this. He leans back and moans, head resting on the edge of the couch. Birkin is completely sensitive, no longer used to lasting long in his performances. He feels a surge of guilt in his chest as he pictures Annette for a split second.

Birkin tries to get back to reality, grabbing hold of his partner’s hair. Already it is getting messy, but he hopes Wesker doesn’t mind on this occasion. It’s his fault for starting this to begin with.

“Fuck, Albert…I’ve missed this…” Birkin admits it, he never stopped craving for Wesker’s touch. It gives a sense of familiarity, a bond that has been shared over a long period of time. He still holds memories of working in the laboratory with Albert close to his heart.

He knows he’s about to finish off, and he pushes Albert’s head away as he grabs onto himself and strokes in quick motion. He makes a loud sound across the whole room and he comes, white mess landing all over Albert’s face.

They both sigh and breathe heavily for a moment. Birkin feels himself completely collapse on the couch, letting his orgasm fade away into the air. At the same time, Albert takes a tissue from behind and wipes his face, only looking a little annoyed, but Birkin knows it’s with no malice.

“You could have let me finish you and not make me have to clean myself up,” he says with snark.

“But what if that’s what I wanted?” Birkin wipes a spot from Albert’s cheek that he missed out on. “I suppose now it’s your turn to be serviced…”

~

Birkin realizes in hindsight it was ridiculous to assume it would end after one slip-up. Attention is what he needs, and he has found the one person who gives it to him.

He slides his wet lips away from Wesker’s length. He craves more of his taste and the filling feeling in his mouth, but they both know what else they have planned. Birkin acknowledges he is needy, full of greed and never truly satisfied with what he already has. He doesn’t care in this moment. He’s been used to getting everything he wants in life and this is no different.

He kneels on all fours and continues to stare down the bed as he hears the sound of Wesker making preparations. Being with Albert usually does require more time to prepare, but it sits fine with Birkin. He likes to think and plan. Just the anticipation of what’s to follow is what excites him. He does like some spontaneity every now and then – he insists this moment is one of them, though deep in his heart he knows it’s not true.

It doesn’t take long for Birkin to adjust to the slippery fingers before Albert holds onto his hips and pushes in. Birkin continues to be excessively loud. He’s not particularly keen on the sound of his own voice, but he’s used to it, and everyone else who’s been close with him seems to enjoy it.

The pace quickens and Birkin struggles to stay on his wrists, and he slides down on his elbows to support himself. He can’t see Albert’s face, which makes him feel less guilty of what he’s doing, but he can tell that Albert is relishing this simply by the way he holds him. He’s behaving and sounding more desirous than usual. When Albert leans forward to kiss him in the cheek, they both fall flat as Birkin makes no attempt to hold the weight on his back. There’s no space for him to breathe, but it doesn’t feel like a necessity to him as long as he has someone’s attention.

“Mhmm...” Albert’s grip on him tightens almost to a point of where it hurts. “Turn around. I want to see you.”

Birkin moans in response to being the subject of someone else’s lust. Albert is giving him everything he needs and it makes his heart rush. He feels Albert withdraw from him, and Birkin very quickly and desperately turns to lie on his back. He can see Albert’s face, which looks equally as desperate. They quickly bring their bodies close together and Albert lifts Birkin's legs to sit on his shoulders as the two connect again.

Birkin feels himself losing control, able to do nothing but cling onto the sheets and continue gasping when he isn't screaming. He can reach out and finish himself, but he knows it wouldn't take him long for that, and he wants Albert to use him as much as possible while they can do this. Instead, he watches Albert whose face starts to look as if he's losing his composition. It's unusual for him, but Birkin likes the fact that he is special enough to make Albert feel this way.

Their hands meet and cling on each other. They know it's their way of communicating when words can no longer be uttered. When Albert tightens his grip, Birkin knows he can finish off now. He comes again for the second time, equally as messy, intense and loud as the last time. When Albert stops moving and lets out a deep sigh, he knows it is done.

“William…”

Birkin reaches out to cup Albert’s cheek.  They both smile at each other, and Birkin remembers the way they used to be back in the simpler times, before they had to care about responsibilities, before their research overwhelmed them, before they had to act like the world outside of them mattered.

And in this moment, Birkin feels young again.

~

Wesker lets him continue to sit on the bed. They remain in a state of half dress, though they don't plan on sleeping soon since neither of them wraps up in blankets.

Birkin notices Wesker is fiddling with his ring finger. “If you’re so unhappy at home, why do you stay this way?”

“I’m not unhappy. I just…I’m not sure what to do.” Birkin takes a moment to look at his ring. It fills him with a sense of happiness. “I love Annette a great deal, even if I don’t look that way…or act it. She makes me feel like…I’m normal. That I am loved, and that I belong somewhere. I want to spend more time with her. But I’m always torn between work and family…”

“Normal?” Wesker lets out a sarcastic laugh. “You, William Birkin? Normal?”

Birkin joins him in laughing. “As close I can get to it. I remember always being teased about a lot of things. Back in school I was given the award of ‘Most likely to die a virgin’.”

“Charming.”

“I know. It was nice to prove them all wrong. I hope Sherry isn’t getting similar treatment.” Birkin’s eyes wander around on the window, the rain still beating down heavily. His eyes then get drawn to the desk next to them. There’s a photo of someone who is unfamiliar to him. He picks up the photo – he doesn’t recognize the young woman with bright orange hair on it. Behind the photo there is a number written on it. “Who is this, Albert? New girlfriend?”

“Maybe…not quite. Well, whatever she was, it’s over now.” Wesker takes the picture from Birkin’s hands and puts it back face down on the desk.

“I’m sorry.” He regrets his curiosity now as he sees Wesker’s face is no longer looking amused – in fact, it is quite heavy. Perhaps this was why Albert seemed a little keener to play with him tonight, since usually if anything, Birkin is the one who has to beg of Wesker to comfort him in ways more than one. Birkin attempts to do some damage control. “I’m sure you will find plenty of others, knowing you.”

He sees Wesker smile a little, though it isn’t one of genuine happiness. “I’m not sure if I have time for that anymore, William.”

Birkin releases a long breath. He clasps Wesker’s hand, wedding ring still in their sights. He is thankful that Wesker lets him come and remind him what life at home could be. He needs it to take a break from all his work, and he knows that no matter how distant he may seem to his family, Albert will always understand and never make demands of him, no matter how many times Birkin comes back.

Still, no matter what they do, Birkin knows they aren’t tied together by love. Perhaps they care, but they do not love. Albert would never settle for a life like this. He cannot provide him the stability or comfort that Annette brings. Birkin knows he can’t constantly rely on all this as a back-up option for when he pushes his family away. Wesker is too occupied to comfort him forever. He knows that.

He knows.  



End file.
